Peripheral ulcers, whether they are of traumatic or metabolic origin, such as diabetic ulcers or those caused by venous stasis of the limbs, bedsores and the associated skin infections, have different etiologies, although they have some symptoms in common. Some involve the peripheral microcirculation and circulation, and are mainly connected with arteriosclerosis, which causes occlusion of the medium and small arteries with consequent oedema which, due to accidental causes or scratching as a result of itching, can lead to a lesion that is slow to heal due to subsequent bacterial and/or fungal infection. Other ulcers, such as those caused by radiation or thermal or mechanical damage, and bedsores, have a definite origin.
Ulcers associated with chronic venous insufficiency require long-term treatment with combinations of substances which have different, synergic actions. Diabetic ulcers have similar origins to the former, and are accompanied by peripheral pain and purpura. Ulcers of traumatic origin have a strong antalgic component.
Vasokinetics and vasoprotectors in general improve wound healing, especially in the case of bedsores, although they alone are unable to heal the wound. The need is therefore felt for pharmacological treatments that combine a wound-healing and vasokinetic action with an analgesic and antiseptic/antibacterial action.
Keeping the arterial microcirculation active and removing protein seepage from the ulcerated area by means of lymph drainage further accelerates tissue re-epithelialisation.